Bluetails the Fox
Bluetails is a fox. In particular, he is a blue, hacked version of Tails, able to access in Sonic Heroes. The hacking of the game caused Tails to recieve Sonic's colour scheme, thefore creating a blue and tan version of the fox. Due to the fact that Sonic Heroes was his only appearance in any game, (albeit then not even canon,), one distinct feature is the fact that he sounds like he has an eternal cold. History Seaside Hill Zone Stuff happened. SEGA Island This is hard to set up. ._. Personality Generally, Bluetails is somewhat similar to his non-glitched counterpart. Often times, when he manages to not overthink the concequenses of every action, he manages to have fun. However, this is not always the case. Bluetails tends to dislike all forms of physical contact with other people, but this is more a preference than something he needs to stick to. He'd still be willing to take someone's hand, for example, if it were to save them from something. An exception to this preference is, of course, Ashura. While even contact with Ashura is not overly appreciated by Bluetails, he's less jumpy or frightened when in the hedgehog's presence. Bluetails falls, somewhat, into the category of someone with emotional challenges, or very, very slight paranoia. He's highly afraid of dying, or of any of his friends doing the same. The only person he trusts enough to speak these thoughts to is Ashura, and, at these points, is very vocal about it and sometimes rambles on for minutes on end. Normally, after speaking to the hedgehog, he'll try to calm himself down and often come out of the situation more calmly than he entered it. As time went on, episodes like this became more and more frequent. Friends and Enemies Friends: *Ashura the Hedgehog: Bluetails' best friend, and the first person he met on the island. *Redsonic the Hedgehog: Another very close friend of Bluetails', though one he doesn't quite remember meeting. *Blueknux/"Spikes" the Echidna: The first person Bluetails heard use zettaspeak, something he's now picked up himself and uses quite often. *Wechidna: Though Bluetails is a bit wary of Wechidna, he really does enjoy the echidna being around. *Honey the Cat: Bluetails doesn't know Honey all that well, but likes her nonetheless. Sometimes, however, he's a bit frightened by her. *Mirror Honey the Cat: Mirror, however, Bluetails is never really frightened by, and finds her overall a somewhat amusing person. From time to time he feels bad for the feline. Enemies: *Sonic Team: Bluetails generally tries to be a calm fox, but his anger tends to get the better of him when it comes to Sonic Team, and, in particular, Takashi. *Shadow the Hedgehog: The only thing Shadow has ever done is make Bluetails angry. Wrecking parts of the fox's home, shooting randomly, as well as attempting to throw the fox off of a cliff are not generally things that would cause one to make a new friend, and such is true in this case. Others: *Tails the Fox: Though Bluetails and Tails certainly have things in common, (such as their identity), the two tend to not interact. Bluetails doesn't particularily dislike the other fox, but being around him is somewhat odd to him, and he avoids conversation if possible. *Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic and Bluetails seem to get along fairly well, although, again, Bluetails isn't very interested in speaking with him. The hedgehog seems fairly entertaining in Bluetails' opinion. *Tiara Boobowski: Bluetails is, if anything, a bit frightened by Tiara. *Skye Prower: Although their first meeting was a bit on the strange side, Bluetails has now come to like the tinier fox more, although he finds him a bit whiney. Gallery Category:Hacked Characters Category:Neutral Characters